


Stuck

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Deals, Demon Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Shower Sex, Single Parent Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Castiel's son, Jack, summons his father a friend. Except, he might have read the spell wrong and actually summoned a fiend. In order to get out of the devil's trap, Dean grants Jack one wish; his hand is stuck to Cas' until Cas falls in love.Son of a bit-
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 239





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> This is written for my bestest friend Foxy!! I love you and your friendship means the WORLD to me!  
> All of the art present is from Foxy (Yes, we're ignoring the fact that she made art for her own gift sksksks) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

**Jack**

Jack tilts his head to the side, looking at his handiwork. He wipes his hands on his jeans, smiling to himself. He’s copied the pattern onto the cement floor of their basement, completing step one. After putting his chalk away, not wanting his Dad to have to pick up after him and remembering the importance of putting his things away, he turns back to the decorated floor. 

“One more step and Daddy will have a best friend,” he says to himself as he rubs his chin. Jack loves his Dad more than anyone else in the world and it’s time he made a friend. He’s tired of seeing the way his Dad is all alone while everyone else has a partner. It’s not fair and Jack is determined to make things better for him. His Dad always tells him what a smart boy he is, and this is his way of proving that. 

Jack stares down at the old book he found in one of his Uncle Jimmy’s boxes down here in the basement. The words all look jumbled up and make no sense but Jack thought he read the word friend, and that’s exactly what he wants to give his Dad. So he tries his best to pronounce each word the way it’s written. To his own ears, it sounds like he’s making silly, mumbled noises, but maybe it’s a secret language. The language of _best friends_. 

Once all the words are out, Jack sits back, staring at the drawing on the floor. A moment passes. And then another. Nothing is happening and Jack’s stomach sinks in disappointment. He’s about to turn around and walk upstairs when the lines on the floor suddenly light up with bright red. 

“Oh,” he breathes, his eyes widening as a figure slowly raises from the floor. The person is very tall, much taller than Jack with dark hair and green eyes. 

“Uhh?” the figure says, staring down at Jack. “Kid?”

“Hello,” Jack greets, raising his right hand. “I’m Jack.”

“Hi…. Jack,” the man says, his brows wrinkled. The man looks around the room. “Did _you_ summon me?”

“Yes,” Jack says simply. “I would like you to be my Dad’s best friend.”

“Right,” the man says slowly. “Your Dad’s best friend.” The man crosses his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you kick away these lines with your foot and then you can introduce me to your Dad.”

Jack stares at the man for a long moment, trying to decide what to do. If he lets this man go, there’s a chance he’ll just go back into the ground instead of becoming his Dad’s best friend. He has to make this man stay. 

“I’ll let you out if you grant me one wish,” Jack says, smiling up at the man. 

“Lucky for you, I can do that.” The man sticks out his hand and Jack takes it, shaking it. It makes him feel like a grownup, having seen his Dad do this many times. “One wish and you let me free. There are three conditions.” Jack listens intently. “You can’t ask me to bring someone back from the dead. You can’t ask for me to kill someone. And you can’t ask me to make someone fall in love.”

Jack taps his chin, thinking long and hard. “I wish for your hand to be stuck to my Dad’s until my Dad falls in love,” Jack announces, running the tip of his shoe over the diagram on the floor. 

Jack has a moment where he hears the man hiss out, “son of a bitch,” before he’s gone. 

**Dean**

In all honesty, Dean would be impressed by the kid for his quick thinking. That is, if he wasn’t so fucking pissed. “Son of a bitch,” comes out of his mouth the moment the pentagram is broken. He’s jolted from his place, teleported to what he can only assume is where Jack’s Dad is located. He feels a warm palm press against his own and he groans. 

“What?” The man Dean is currently attached to, turns to face him, only to freeze, his eyes widening. “What the _fuck_?” he cries out, trying to shove Dean away. 

Dean tries to brace himself but the dude is _strong_. He falls back on his ass with a grunt. The only problem? They’re fucking attached! So the guy comes crashing down on top of Dean. 

“Dude, chill out a second.”

The hand not pressed against Dean’s comes swinging down at his face and Dean just barely ducks out of the way. The guy’s fist connects with the floor and he shakes out his hand with a painful hiss. 

“Take it easy,” Dean tries again, not wanting this human to get himself hurt. 

The guy’s face is a mix of terror and determination and Dean swallows, taking in a deep breath and flashing his eyes jet black. The guy lets out a gasp and it’s the perfect opportunity for Dean. He throws his weight, rolling them both over until the man is on his back, Dean straddling his hips. 

“Now _stop_.”

That’s when Jack runs into the kitchen, smiling wide. “You’ve met my dad!”

“Jack, step back,” the guy says, his deep voice rough in a way that stirs _something_ in Dean’s belly. Something he ignores. He doesn’t have time for _somethings_. 

“It’s okay, Dad. This is your new friend!”

“My what?”

Dean blinks, letting his eyes shift back to their green color. “I’m a _fiend_ ,” Dean explains with a smirk. “But it seems someone didn’t read the fine print. I’ve been summoned.”

“You’ve been what?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “This conversation is gonna take forever if you just repeat what over and over again.” The guy’s mouth opens and closes a few times before he sinks against the ground and stops fighting. “Jack here summoned me,” Dean says again. “So I’m stuck here for awhile. I suggest getting used to…. _this.”_

“Why can’t you let go?”

At this, Dean grits his teeth. “I made a _deal_.”

The guy’s eyes widen and it’s only now that Dean notices just how _blue_ they are. If Dean was honest with himself, he’d even call them pretty. But it’s not often Dean is honest with himself. 

“Ah,” Dean says, tipping his head to the side. “So you know something about this, huh?”

The guy shrugs as best as he can from his place under Dean. “I’ve read stories. I’ve read occult books but I assumed they were, ya know, _myths_ . _Stories_.”’

“Nope,” Dean says, popping the P. “That’s what most people would call _lore_.”

“Fuck.”

“Dad, that’s a bad word,” Jace tells him, his brows wrinkled. 

“Sorry, Jack.” Then those blue eyes look up at Dean. “You can get off me. I won’t fight you.” Then he lets out a self-deprecating laugh. “Not that I would have a chance anyway.”

It takes a little maneuvering but they manage to both get onto their feet. “By the way,” Dean says, wiping his free hand on his pants. “You can call me Dean.”

The man adjusts their hands until only their pinkies are touching, like he wants to touch Dean as little as possible. Dean holds back a sneer. “Castiel.”

“Pleasure to meet ya, Cas. I hope you’re ready to get real close and personal because I’m not going anywhere, buddy.”

Cas lets out a sigh. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

**Castiel**

After putting Jack to bed, complete with Dean helping tuck him in, Castiel sits on his bed, letting out a long sigh. He turns towards his new companion, pulling Dean’s hand into his lap. He tests the confines of this _curse_. He can pull his hands away as long as a single finger is still touching. He turns his hand until the back of their hands are touching. 

“Can we switch hands? Like for changing?”

Dean nods his head, his eyes bored as he watches Castiel experiment. Frustration wells up in Castiel’s chest and it takes everything in him not to lash out in anger at the demon. But he knows it’ll do no good. His twin brother, Jimmy, used to be really interested in the occult. He collected books and symbols and _ingredients_. Castiel assumed it was a healthy fascination. 

Just maybe his brother’s death wasn’t so natural afterall. 

All of Jimmy’s things have been stored in the basement collecting dust and now Castiel is kicking himself for not getting rid of it sooner. He’s just glad Dean doesn’t seem inclined to act the way Castiel has read about in those books, evil and sadistic. 

“So,” Dean says slowly, lifting their connected hands. “What do you do for work? This gonna be an issue?”

Castiel brings his free hand up to his eyes, rubbing at them tiredly. “I work from home so that won’t be a problem.”

“Awesome,” he says back with a smirk. “Feel like taking a shower?”

Despite the way the back of Castiel’s neck heats up, he pushes that down. This demon might be a wet dream come to life but there’s no way Castiel is showering in front of him. No. Nope. Absolutely not. 

And yet….

No. Castiel shakes his head, his lips pressed tightly together. 

“Worth a shot,” Dean murmurs before flopping himself onto the bed, tugging Castiel along with him. 

“Jesus,” Castiel hisses out. 

“Hey! None of that now.”

Castiel rolls his eyes as he crawls onto the bed and gets himself comfortable. “This is bullshit,” Castiel whispers, wishing he didn’t sound like he was throwing a tantrum but not really finding it in himself to care. 

“Yeah, it really is,” Dean whispers back. Then his voice goes softer, making Castiel pause. “Get some sleep, Cas.”

And Castiel does. 

**Dean**

Dean doesn’t have to sleep. It’s not necessary to keep his body healthy. But as a demon, Dean’s learned to enjoy the little things. Like greasy food, alcohol, a hot shower, a good night’s sleep, and his personal favorite, the feel of a body pressed against his own. 

Which is why Dean wakes up with a wide smile stretched across his lips. His cock is hard and pressed against a firm ass, his arm slung over someone’s body, the person’s breath fanning over their interlocked hands. He nuzzles his face against their soft hair, breathing them in. He’s about to press his hips forward, thrusting his hard dick against their backside when his eyes snap open. 

Everything from yesterday comes rushing back, crystal clear in his mind. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, pulling his hips away and staring up at the ceiling. Dean might be a demon but consent means something to him. Maybe it’s the last shreds of his humanity peeking out or maybe he’s just a shitty demon. 

A long, drawn out groan signals that Castiel is awake and said man flips over, his brows down in a glare. “I hoped last night was a nightmare,” he says, his voice sounding like rough gravel. The sound does _not_ help Dean’s morning wood. 

“Nope. Lucky you.”

Cas hums, his glare intensifying before he’s sitting up and getting out of bed, dragging Dean along. 

After getting ready for the day, they make their way to the kitchen. Cas immediately starts a pot of coffee before making some breakfast for himself and Jack. Dean jerks his hand which is holding onto Cas’ wrist, not wanting to get too much in the way while he’s working over a hot stove. 

“What about me?”

“What about you?” Cas snaps back, carefully covering the toast he’d just made with eggs. Then he picks up the ketchup, squirting some over the eggs before putting the other piece of toast over it. 

“First of all, eww. Ketchup on eggs? You _heathen_. Second, I’m hungry too, dude.”

With a roll of his eyes, Cas cracks a few more eggs into the pan. While he’s working on that, Dean reaches over with his free hand and picks up the full pot of coffee. 

And then something weird happens. 

Without even meaning to, the two of them get into sync. They pass over ingredients, pour each other coffee, hand over the spatula, all without even having to exchange a single word. And during the entire process, Dean feels…. Fuck, he feels _good_? He feels comfortable and happy and like he belongs here, even though he admittedly doesn’t. Like at all. 

“Good morning!” Jack calls out as he sits himself at his place at the breakfast bar. Dean passes over his plate as Cas brings their own plates of food over. “Oh, egg sandwich. My favorite. Thank you, Dad. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean hums, sitting down with a little smile. This entire process was incredibly painless. Right until Jack opens his mouth and keeps talking. 

“Would you say you two are _friends_ ? Are you _in love_ , Dad?”

Dean narrows his eyes and Cas snorts. “No,” he says right away, his voice hard. “Not even close. Dean’s only here until I can find a way to--” he pauses before going on. “A way to send Dean back home.”

Jack looks down at his plate in disappointment and that teeny tiny bit of hope blooming in Dean’s chest is squished out. 

**Castiel**

How is this his life? What life choices did he make that lead him to holding hands with a demon while his son paints their nails?

“What colors do you have?”

Jack’s brow furrows as he looks through the box. “Rainbow.”

“Cool. Then maybe you can do your Dad’s fingers rainbow colored. Since he’s gay?” Dean asks, looking at Castiel at the end to gauge his reaction. 

Jack hums, looking at Castiel as well. “Dad? What does gay mean?”

Castiel pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a long sigh. Yep, this is most definitely a curse. A horrible one he’s not sure he’ll ever be rid of. Now he’s holding hands with a demon while explaining what being gay means. He thought he had a few years before he’d have to explain his sexuality to his child. “Thanks,” he whispers under his breath, glaring over at Dean. 

“Shit. Sorry,” Dean murmurs back before looking at Jack, giving him a serious look. “Gay means your dad likes other dudes. You know how some kids have a mom and a dad?” Jack nods his head. “Someday you might have two dads instead.”

Jack seems to process this before nodding. “That makes sense. Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, buddy,” Dean says, messing up Jack’s hair. The sight of them together and the way he’s talking with Jack, explaining things and not talking down to him makes something bubble up inside Castiel’s belly. A fissure of emotion cracks within Castiel’s chest and as much as he’d like to slice himself off and push this away, those emotions are wiggling their way inside and not letting him go. 

“Rainbow sounds good,” he says, holding out his free hand for Jack to take. “Because yes, I am gay,” he adds softly, looking over at Dean. The demon looks away but doesn’t hide the small smile on his face. 

Jack takes his time, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he works and his brows wrinkled as he concentrates on painting Castiel’s nails. A companionable silence stretches out, one that Castiel doesn’t feel he needs to break. 

“What about you?” Jack eventually asks, finishing up his painting job. “Do you want rainbows?”

Dean raises his brow, a smirk playing at his lips and Castiel hates to admit it but the demon is attractive when he does that. “Do you have purple, pink, and blue?”

Jack looks through the colors and shakes his head. Dean snaps his fingers and suddenly three brand new bottles of polish sit before Jack. “Oh. Thank you, Dean.”

“I’m not like your dad,” Dean explains kindly. “I like boys _and_ girls. These are the bi pride colors.”

Jack’s brows wrinkle but he nods along. “Okay. Can I have your hand please?”

Dean gives it to him easily, smiling as Jack paints his nails in the bi pride colors. Castiel feels his mind racing. He’s not sure what’s going on between the three of them and not knowing makes him anxious. He wants to shield Jack away, protect him from Dean. But at the same time, he knows, somehow deep in his bones, that Dean would never do anything to hurt or upset his son. Maybe he should be focusing on protecting his heart instead…

**Dean**

Dean wakes up on his back, staring up at the ceiling. There’s a weight on his chest and when he looks down, he finds messy black hair. Cas’ head is laid against his chest, Cas’ right hand pressed against Dean’s left. They’re properly snuggling and that does something funny to Dean’s heart, making it flutter in a way he hasn’t felt in a really long time. Like ice melting on a hot day. 

Dean ignores it. 

For a split second, Dean thinks about shaking Cas awake just to be a little shit but he thinks better of it. Instead he snaps his fingers, intending to summon himself a book to read. But nothing happens. He snaps again, panic welling up inside of him when again, nothing happens. 

Before he can start to truly freak out, Cas is stirring, letting out a jaw cracking yawn. Yes. This is good. This is a distraction. If Dean doesn’t think about his powers fading then it’s not really happening, right? Yeah. 

“I should be embarrassed to wake up snuggling but after a week of this I’m already used to it,” Cas says, his voice always making Dean shiver but especially when he first wakes up. 

“It’s nice,” Dean whispers, and then that fluttering feeling comes back so he adds, “ya know, in a super gross way.” God, he’s an idiot. 

Instead of bristling, Cas lets out an amused snort, his arm tightening around Dean’s middle before he’s sitting up. They carefully switch their hands around until they’re more comfortable. And then Cas is moving towards the bathroom. They’ve mostly been washing themselves with a washcloth but today Cas’ eyes sparkle with _something_ , darkening in a way that makes Dean’s belly tighten with want. 

“It’s been a week,” Cas starts, his cheeks pinking up as he speaks. “Can I interest you in a proper shower?”

Dean’s mouth opens, preparing a snarky comment but he shuts it again. This is perfect. The perfect distraction to whatever the fuck is going on. A distraction to his own feelings. He can focus on getting clean and whatever else Cas might have planned. “Sounds awesome,” he says instead, already starting to pull his shirt over his head. 

As always, it takes them a little time to get out of their clothes, having to switch hands back and forth. Dean greedibly takes Cas in, looking him up and down. He’s fucking gorgeous and Dean wants to touch more than just his hand. But before he can say or do anything, Cas is tugging him into the shower. Steam is already billowing around them. 

Water pours over Cas’ face, slicking his hair down. His back is to Dean, his left hand behind is back for Dean to hold. Dean takes a moment just to watch the droplets run down his shoulders and over the slope of his ass, and fuck, what an ass it truly is. 

“Your turn,” Cas says, turning away from the water. They shuffle around until Dean is the one with one hand behind his back, the other wiping at his face, letting the water wash all the grease and stale sweat from his body. He breathes a sigh of relief. 

His hand moves from his face, down his chest, and towards his belly. His cock is hard. Aching. He wants to touch it, wants to wrap his hand around it and stroke himself quickly until he’s coming across the shower wall. But he stops himself. Just barely. 

“You can,” Cas breathes against the back of his neck, making Dean shiver. 

“Can what?” Dean asks, his heart picking up speed. 

“Touch yourself.”

Dean jolts with surprise, his cock visibly jerking with excitement. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, man.”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Cas says, his voice turning dark and full of intent. 

And yeah, okay, Dean can get behind this. Instead of thinking about his dwindling powers or worrying about these god forbidden feelings, he can just focus on the sound of Cas’ voice and the feelings of pleasure. 

“Great stress relief,” Dean jokes, smiling when it makes Cas chuckle with amusement. “But I don’t wanna sit here jerking off while you’re just standing there. Touch yourself too, Cas.”

He doesn’t get a response for so long that Dean looks over his shoulder. Cas is looking right at him, his blue eyes intense. Cas licks his lips before clearing his throat. “Or I could touch _you_?”

“Fuck,” Dean whispers, his voice breaking. “Yeah, okay.” 

Dean pulls his hand away from his back, tugging Cas’ hand until both hands are pressed against the shower wall. It forces Cas right against Dean’s back and the feel of Cas’ skin pressed against his own burns a fire in Dean’s belly. He can feel how hard Cas is, his erection pressed against his lower back, resting just above his crack. 

“Use my thighs,” Dean tells him, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh when Cas presses his cock between his legs, using the bow of Dean’s thighs as the perfect tunnel to fuck against. 

Dean’s free hand goes to his own erection, stroking himself, feeling lost in the pleasure they’re pulling from each other. It doesn’t take long, not when they’ve been stuck together this past week without relief. But instead of feeling like a hurried hookup, Dean feels like he’s floating and the only thing holding him on the ground is the feel of _Cas_ , the smell of him, the sounds he makes against the back of Dean’s neck. And once they’ve both come, instead of moving, Cas presses against him even further, leaving gentle kisses against the skin of his shoulder. 

“That was,” Dean starts to say, but stops, not really knowing what he wants to say, too overwhelmed. He wasn’t supposed to be falling for Cas, that wasn’t in the cards for him. He was supposed to _maybe_ make Cas fall for someone else, help him find love so he could finally get his hand removed. Fuck, everything is so confusing and so jumbled up inside of his head. He feels like he’s fucking drowning. 

“Yeah,” Cas says back, picking up the shampoo and using his free hand to lather it through Dean’s hair. This moment is more tender, more intimate than when they were fucking and he’s surprised to find how much he loves this, how much he _wants_ this. It terrifies him to his very core. “It really was.”

**Castiel**

“I have a present for you,” Jack declares, coming to sit on the couch in the tiniest spot between Dean and Castiel, basically sitting on both of their laps. 

“Oh, yeah? I bet whatever you have, your Daddy is gonna love it, bud.”

Jack shakes his head. “I have one for both of you.”

“Oh,” Dean says so softly Castiel barely hears it. He looks over at the demon, finding Dean biting his bottom lip. 

“Can I see your eyes again? They’re so cool,” Jack says with a gentle smile and childlike wonder. Dean gives a smile, but it's sad and the sight makes Castiel’s stomach twist uncomfortably. Why does he even care? Why does he wanna fix whatever is making Dean look like that? 

Dean’s eyes flash with black but they’re…. They’re not quite right? Instead of pitch black, Castiel swears he can see the normal green peeking through, almost like a black filter instead of the usual solid. 

“They’re very pretty, Dee. I like them when they’re black and I like them when they’re green,” Jack says before pulling two things from his pocket. He hands one to Castiel. “This one is for you, Dad.” Then he hands the other to Dean. “And here is yours, Dee.”

Dean blinks down at the gift, looking too awestruck to form words. Castiel pulls their joint hands into Jack’s lap, putting his bracelet on. Dean follows his lead until their joint hands have matching, homemade, bracelets. Castiel’s has beads that spell out Dad while Dean’s reads Dee, the name that Jack’s come to call Dean. 

“Thank you, Jack,” Dean says, his voice thick with emotions. And it’s in that moment that Castiel realizes the magnitude of his feelings. 

Fuck. This can’t be happening. He can’t have real, honest feelings for a demon. Even if that demon is surprisingly kind and gentle. Even if Dean is good with his kid. Even if the sounds Dean makes when he comes will forever be imprinted on Castiel’s brain. 

He’s not sure if it’s okay or right or whatever, but he realizes with a start that there’s a real possibility he could come to _love_ Dean. 

Fuck. 

“I’m glad I summoned you, Dee,” Jack says softly, snuggling further into the couch. He puts his hands on their joint hands. Then he leans his head against Dean’s shoulder as they turn the movie they were watching back on. “I love you, Dee,” Jack whispers and Castiel knows he’s lost, completely and hopelessly lost. 

**Dean**

Dean wishes he could pace. Or maybe drink an entire bottle of whiskey. Or just get away for one fucking second so he could try to fucking _process_. 

Dean’s chest feels like it’s shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. He feels like he’s come completely undone at the seams and won’t ever be able to sow himself back together again. His chest _aches_ in a way he can’t ever remember aching before. His free hand rubs at the center of his chest, wishing he could chase the pain away, but he fucking _can’t_. 

For the first time since he became a demon, Dean _feels_. 

He wants to blame the kid, he really does. But he can’t. Because this is all him. He’s the one who’s fallen in love, the one who’s somehow wiggled his way into this little family. 

“Dean?”

Dean blinks out of his stupor, looking over at Cas. They’re both sat at the end of the bed, side by side. 

“Are you okay?”

Dean swallows around the lump in his throat, looking into Cas’ blue eyes, eyes that Dean’s come to _love_ . It shouldn’t even be _possible_. 

“Cas. I gotta tell you something, man.”

Cas’ brows furrow with worry and Dean wants to smooth it away until Cas is smiling. Fuck, he’s a _sap_. Gross. 

“Let me go first,” Cas says, his thumb rubbing over Dean’s knuckles, the gesture only serving to further spread the shattered pieces of his chest. “Dean, I--” he pauses, looking away from their joints hands into Dean’s eyes. “Dean, I have feelings for you. I know you’re a demon. I know you’re bound to me. I don’t care. We’ll find a way to get us unstuck and then I’d like to see if I can talk you into staying.”

“You want me? To stay? Here with you guys?”

Cas smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “That’s a lot of question marks,” he says with an amused shake of his head. “But to answer all those questions, the answer is yes.”

Dean feels his eyes blink black, but then something happens, something he didn’t even think was possible. His vision shifts and fades. He blinks again, seeing Cas’ eyes wide. “Dean, your eyes.”

Dean pulls his hand away from Cas’ and to his utter surprise, his hand pulls free. He stands up, taking a step away from Cas. “Holy shit,” he whispers, staring at his now free hand. He snaps his fingers, trying to summon something, anything, even though he knows it won’t work. 

Like a floodgate being opened, emotions and feelings flood over Dean, leaving him breathless. He sucks in a sharp breath as his heart pounds almost painfully against his ribs. It’s so much, it’s too much. And yet, it’s perfect and exactly the right amount. His eyes water as he looks at Cas. 

“I’m human. That’s why I could let go, I have no more powers, no more magic. I’m just…. Oh my god, I’m just _Dean_.”

Cas stands up quickly, pulling Dean into a proper hug and Dean melts against him, not even realizing he needed this, needed the comfort. And they pull back, it’s Dean who leans in and presses their lips together. It feels better than any other kiss that Dean’s ever experienced and he knows it’s because he’s kissing _Cas_ , kissing someone he’s in love with. 

“You love me,” he says, his voice not even trying to hide the wonder he’s feeling. “Jack’s deal was about helping you find love. You son of a bitch,” he says with a wet snort. 

“Dean,” Cas breathes out, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I need you,” Dean says, needing Cas to know without a doubt. He licks his lips. “Cas, I uh, I love you. And I love Jack. And I wanna stay.”

“Then stay,” Cas says, his face breaking out into a wide smile. 

They stay like that a long time, just holding each other before getting into the bed they’ve been sharing since this all started. And this time when they come together, their bare skin pushing and pulling, their pleasure rising as their soft moans ring through the room, their hands connect in the sheets. Only this time, it’s because they’re choosing it instead of being forced. And Dean can’t help but think, this way is so much better. 


End file.
